Team Rocket Headquarters
by Missy Kaboom
Summary: This one’s based at the Team Rocket headquarters. Though, I don’t know if accommodation is provided there, I just made up that there is and that’s where all the offduty agents stay. Tee hee. We'll see what happens eh?


Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Back at Team Rocket Headquarters again, huh James? Remember the fun we used to have here?"

James rolled over in his bed to address Jessie, who was in another single bed, next to his.

"Yeah, like the time we snuck down to the canteen, ha! And ate all the chocolates!" James smiled for a moment, though, not for long. His face slowly drooped and eventually, he sighed. "I can't believe we got replaced with Cassidy and Butch!"

Jessie loudly exhaled and looked over at James. "Must you bring that up now! Ugh! Now I won't be able to sleep... Cassidy..." Jessie then trailed off, muttering a mix between threats and swears.

James looked over at the digital clock, on the table between both of the beds. "Hmmm. Say, Jess. D'you want to go for a walk or something, I mean, If you can't sleep, and all."

Jessie sat up and also looked at the clock. "1:30am? Well, at least they'll be no one around. Okay."

"Great." James got up and picked up their card keys, giving Jessie, hers. "Let's go."

"--So I said fine! Take Meowth then. See if I care!" Jessie concluded. "It's not like we'll need him now!"

James sighed looking down at the floor. "Hmmm, still." He then looked up at Jessie. "Don't you kinda miss him?"

"Yeah, sorta. But now we-" Jessie stopped mid sentence, looking away from James and slightly blushing.

"But now we...?" James gestured with his hand, to keep the sentence moving.

She shook her head quickly. "Forget it."

The two of them took an elevator down to the bottom floor, only to wind up at he library. Jessie walked to the door, and found that it was unlocked.

"I know it's kinda lame but, wanna go in?"

James peered through the window. No one was there. "Yeah, okay."

It was dark and gloomy in the library, but they managed to find a seat on the couch in the reading area.

"Well this is boring. What do you wanna do?"

James yawned. "We could play a game."

"Oh?" Jessie raised an eyebrow and suddenly seemed very interested in him. "What kind?"

He scratched his head. "I dunno. How about Truth or Dare?"

"Oh." She sighed slightly, losing her interest. "Uh, okay. You can start."

James smiled, and turned his body toward her. "Okay! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm..." Jessie paused. Then, answered. "Truth."

James clapped his hands together. "Ok! Jessie? Who do you hate most out of the twerps? Ash, Misty or Brock?"

"James? What kind of a question is that?"

James tilted his head to the side. "I dunno, I can't really think of anything to ask you..."

"Whatever." She sighed. "Well... I think it would have to be Ash, because I hate that attitude that he has. You know, the whole 'I'm better than anyone' act. That really bugs me!"

"Yeah, I agree. Okay, your turn now, Jess."

Jessie smiled, now turning toward him. "James? Truth or dare?"

"Truth! I've got nothing to hide!"

Jessie's smile grew. "Really? Well, okay, then. James, do you currently have a crush on anyone?"

James didn't answer. He blushed and looked down.

"Well? Come on James... answer me!"

James could tell by the expression on her face, that she was loving this. "I-I don't have to tell you that!"

Jessie let out a giggle. "Yes you do! This is Truth or Dare! Come on, just tell me!"

His blush grew, as he slowly looked up at her. "Okay then. Y-yes. I do."

Jessie's eyes widened. "Ah ha! Who is it?"

James crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope! That's two questions." He paused for a moment, then continued. "My turn now, Truth or dare?"

Jessie smiled. "Truth."

"Okay then. Jessie, do you currently have a crush on someone?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "How did I know that one was coming? Yes, yes I do..." There was a slight blush on her face, but it was nothing compared to James'. "Okay! Truth or dare, James?"

"I know what you're going to ask, Jessie. So I'm choosing, dare!"

Jessie's face lit up again. "Dare? Ha! Ok then, James." Jessie sat there, thinking for a few minutes, then answered. "James! You have to... stand over there in front of me, one hand on your head, one hand on you belly, jump around on one leg in circles, saying our Team Rocket motto... backwards!"

"Jessie!"

"If you forfeit, you have to choose truth, and you know what that means..."

"Okay, okay..." James got up in front of Jessie and did what he was told. "Um...fight...to, uh, prepare. Or, now... surrender. Light? Um, where was I? Oh, no!" He then tripped, and fell over.

Jessie was now laughing hysterically at James. James, who didn't find it funny at all, got and sat back down on the couch. "Okay, Jessie. You've had your fun... my turn again, truth or dare?

"U-um..." Jessie was still trying to stop laughing. "Truth."

"Truth!"

"Wait! I mean dare, DARE!

"No way, Jessie! You said truth first, you know the rules! Yes!"

Jessie instantly stopped laughing. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" A grin had now appeared across James' face. "Jessie? Who is it that you have that little crush on?"

Jessie had started blushing again. "Um... uh, well..."

"Come, on Jess. Just tell me!" He was imitating her.

"Quit, it! I'm not telling you."

"Hey, come on. If you're afraid I'll tell someone, you don't have to be... who am I going to tell, huh?"

"No. It's a little more complicated than that."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well..." Jessie was wringing her hands together. "Because it's... you, James."

"What?"

Jessie exhaled loudly. "You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself." She then clapped her hands together, trying to wrap the conversation up. "But it doesn't matter, does it? You like someone else, don't you? Oh well, my turn, truth or dare?" The sentence came out a little bit too quickly.

James sat there for a moment stunned. "Uh... truth."

"What, truth!"

"Yeah... truth. Go, on." James, though slightly confident had started to blush again.

Jessie, who was still trying to compose herself, laughed nervously. "Now you have to tell me who you like! Go, on! Spill!"

James didn't answer, and started to laugh.

"Tell me, James. Who?"

He started to laugh louder. Jessie was getting very impatient.

"TELL ME!"

SMACK

"Ow! Jessie, why'd you hit me for!"

"Tell me, James." She then looked down. "I told you."

Still giggling, he finally answered. "It's you, Jess. I like you."

Jessie instantly looked at him. "What? You, liar... no way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're just saying that." Jessie got up off the couch and started for the door. "I'm going to bed now, this game sucks!"

"Oh, wait! Come on, Jess. Come back!" James got up and followed her.

"No. I'm going to bed." Jessie faked a yawn. "I'm tired."

"Oh, whatever."

The two of them exited the library and entered the elevator. There was that uncomfortable silence as it went up, but, just as they were nearly at the top, the car made a screeching noise and stopped.

"Agh! What's going on? James, do something!"

James looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Like what?"

"How am I s'pose to know! Ugh!" Jessie walked over to him. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault!"

"It was your big idea to go for a walk!"

"Yeah? Well I was just trying to help you out!"

"Well, thanks... a... lot..." Her tone was sarcastic.

James sighed, walked over to a corner and sat down. "Fighting's not going to help us, Jessie..."

"Oh? How would you know?" Jessie walked over to the opposite corner and sat down. She sighed. "James... tell me the truth... who do you like? Is it Cassidy?"

James looked up at her, and smiled. "Cassidy? Jeez, you really are jealous of her, aren't you?"

"I AM NOT! ... ...but, is it?"

James screwed up his nose. "Ugh, no! Jess, I already told you whom I like. You."

"Really? You're not kidding?"

James got up, out of his corner and sat down next to Jessie.

"I'm not kidding, Jessie. I..." He felt himself blush, but continued on. "... love you."

Jessie gave a smirk, and stood up, suggesting James do the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close.

"I love you too, James."

Jessie moved in closer... and closer... and closer... but just as their lips were about to meet...

CLUNK

The elevator jolted, separating them, and began moving again. Great timing, huh?

The End


End file.
